Vehicles have driving-related capabilities and variables, such as vehicle speed, engine RPM, fuel volume, cooling water, etc., may also include other capabilities than the basic driving capabilities and variables, such as audio, video, navigation, air conditioning, seat control and light control capabilities.
Various input devices may be used to control and/or manipulate the capabilities of the vehicle, and studies are being done regarding the input devices to more easily call for and execute the capabilities for vehicle.